Precipice
by aloLane
Summary: He took away from her what she loved the most. Fate brought them face to face. Can she make him pay for it, without to let her revenge tear her own heart apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Precipice**

Summary: He took away from her what she loved the most. Fate brought them face to face. Can she make him pay for it, without to let her revenge tear her own heart apart?

Note: In this story we won't have the bad boy that we all know, only a world that turns a man into a monster. An yes completely CLOIS.  
>English is not my first language, sorry for all mistakes...<p>

Susu I want to thank you for your help and I have to tell that your stories inspired me to do this one.

Eleidich thank you… because you always have supported me on what I've written and because you are Cloiser….Thank you...

Jovi You're the best, making the dreams of others come true in an image, thank you.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 1: Fallen Angels**

Run, running away and never looking back. He only wanted to escape and not feel this again...

He was rushing through the fields…. again, so scared as so often in his life.

In the moment he had felt that pain again and saw his older brother holding the green rock, he knew he had to get out of there.

Why did it hurt so much? Why does he want to hurt him?

He never did anything to annoy Lex; he just wanted to play, play with him, his brother like the children that he sees on television or those kids when he stuck to the window of the limousine to see at the park on the way home at others like him. And be like him in front of their father but it always ended badly, like now that he had wriggled out of the beating that Lex had started on him the minute his father left.

Every time that his father came home and spent time talking with him about what would men give to be like him or how one day he will walk like a god among humans. Fate and power were always his father's words, words that a child of 6 years doesn't understand.

How could it matter to him how big his destiny is?

The only thing he cared about it is don't feel the fear he was feeling right now.

He did not understand why his father had always brought with him different colored rocks when he talked to him. The green ones made him feel an immense pain that he started to think that his stomach was going to burst; the blue rocks did not make him feel any different. Only the fencing sword of his father made him bleed at the end.

His heart throbbed hasty he knew that if Lex reached him he would beat him again until he bleeds.

Unaware he was running in a cornfield, leaves pounded his face, but it didn't stop him. The sky color changed to amber was the signal that the sun will be hidden soon.

Finally he stopped and turned to see if Lex was still following him. But there was not sight of him, and in a moment the only sound he heard was his heart beating against his chest, and then was the crickets singing and the decadent sound of the corn plants moving and rubbing between them.

He looked around. All he could see were the long rows of corn. How did he get here? Where the hell was he?

He started walking trying to get to the edge and somehow find a way to return home without to be seen by Lex.

He spent almost half an hour trying to find a way out unsuccessfully.

Clark began to be afraid. He could run so fast sometimes that in a second he would be standing in the middle of the street of a city. Those occasions were easy just a call was enough and the driver was there for him. But now with the fear of returning to his brother and afraid to stay there forever he felt that his feet stopped working he dropped down to the ground on the wet grass.

What if he never could return home? And if he remained lying here until his skin is dry as the mummies he had seen in museums. If no one could find him, if no one was looking for him. That_ no one _would come for him was the hardest thing he thought about.

Why his father did has to leave him with his brother alone?. Leaving him in the hands of his cruel brother. Why was he only so rarely tender to him?

Everything was for his sake; he never ceased to tell him. Although in the end he gets hurt.

In his bedtime stories his father always told him about heroes, powerful men, always the same type of men that took power over everything without pity. His stories never told about magic or fairies.

Tears began to cloud his view; a lump in his throat began to grow. And then the sobs broke out. He bent his legs and enveloped them in his arms, his head dropped to his knees and there was nothing around him only the fear he felt.

"Why are you crying?" The sudden question made him look around, and he saw a shape of a small girl walking out of the cornfield toward him.

"Why are you crying?" Asked again the voice of the girl, he just raised his face frightened full of tears that fell from blue green eyes; she offered him her hand and helped him up.

"Because...Because I am lost" he said with a broken voice.

The little girl shook her head as she saw the tears that escaped from his eyes to his cheeks, her hands reached up to his face and with her thumbs she began to wipe the path of tears on his face away, she smiled to him and with a sweet voice she whispers "Everything …will be ok"

His face crumpled again threatening to begin to moan. "No, it won't" and he ducked his head sadly.

"Look at me" she commanded and he obeyed "How can you know it if you give up?"

"Who are you?" he asked

"I think…for now ... I'm your guardian angel missing boy ..."

"Angels do not exist" he said

"How do you know?" She asked

"Have you seen one?" he replied.

"My mother became one" she said sure of her words. Clark was left speechless. He never met his mother. Did she become an angel too?

"It's just that I've never seen one" said the little black-haired.

"Believe me you'll be alright ..." when she said it this time her eyes sparkled, and Clark felt how they caressed his frightened soul , the worry lines on his forehead relaxed and anxiety fades with the golden glow of her hazel eyes. One of her hand went down to take his.

"Trust me" she took the first step, and pulled him to accompany her, then the second step was more urgency and when the third came both were running through the cornfield.

When they reached the edge of the corn field, the sun had set completely and as soon as the lights of the nearby farm were visible, they stopped. Clark dropped her hand.

"Do you live there?" he asked pointing to the house.

"No, I'm here with my dad, inspecting the area. Mr. and Mrs. Kent live there... come on"

Clark agreed to accompany her. As they approached the house a man approached them desperate.

"Lois" The man ran up to her, she meet him halfway and the man lifted her up in his arms, hugging her close to him he asked distressed "Where were you?"

"I was playing in the field ... Daddy"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Lois lowered her head; she knew by the tone in her father's voice that he was worried

"It is night, Lois. Something could happen to you"

"I can take care of myself ... I helped him out of the cornfield... he was lost daddy"

"Who?"

"He ..." she said and as she turned to point to her companion "Where?" her father asked

He was gone.

"Lois this is not funny, do not do this again"

"But Daddy!"

"Don't argue with me young lady... "

Not far, behind an old tractor a pair of watery eyes watched as the man took his angel home.

"Lois…" Clark whispered her name. That was the first time that somebody saved him. Even when his angel was made of flesh and blood. For the first time there was magic in his life.

**Hours later**

It had been difficult but he returned home by himself, there was no sight of Lex or a servants. He ran to his room and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him he got into the tub, at least that way Lex would take longer to get there. He was so tired that he fell asleep in seconds.

He did not know how much time had passed when he awoke. He had to get out of there, see if his father had returned although he could meet with Lex, he could not spend all the time hiding from him. So Clark left his room and went down stairs quietly.

"You must return him to where he belongs" said the voice of a man from the living room.

"He belongs to me, I am his father" said the unmistakable voice of his father.

"I'll take him to the Kent's"

He was about to reach the living room when;

"Where are you going Clark?" Lex was behind him while and pain seized him "Where we were when you left?" he said drawing out the green rock from his pocket.

Gradually Clark sank to the ground, at that familiar pain that felt like his insides were treated to make their way out of him.

"Let me see" Lex crouched beside him "Oh, yes" he said before he hit his face so hard that Clark lost unconsciousness.

It was the delicate sound of that used to be a strong heart. A barely noticeable heat that escaped from the touch of the hand that held his.

The smell of blood, blood in the living room carpet, in his face and hands.

The little boy, who had been saved a few hours ago, was again lost in time, in the horror. Lost in what he saw before him. The sword with which he used to face his father in each set was embedded in the man's chest before him, which strong man that he had seen moments before was dying.

"Go... before… it's too…too late" he said as the knot of blood in his throat grows "go…with Jonathan" said the man in what was his last breath.

Clark had only seen his face for a moment, but he recognized the face that was now pale.

"What did you do?" The voice of his father made him turn around immediately he looked at his face in horror.

Lionel approached the now dead man's body "Oh Clark..." said Lionel when he saw the familiar face. He looked back at his son.

"No... no ... no" he could barely speak when he saw Lionel's eyes throw the blame on him.

"Dad ... not I ... I"

Lionel took the boy's hands as Clark watched the scene in horror "Look at me" but little boy was too lost to look at him "Clark ... look at me" yelled Lionel and took his son's face in his hands "everything will be fine… son" and he hugged the little trembling boy.

"Dad…"

"Everything will be fine ... son. No one will ever know what happened here"

Clark saw the blood on his hands and then the man lying in the living room floor, the man who had taken his angel in his arms.

"Everything will be alright Clark; no one will know that General Lane died here"

To Be Continued….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Feedback is welcome…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crossroads**

**16 years later ...**

**Gotham**

In the moment that she made the decision to go to that bar, she really didn't know what she was looking for. Maybe fun or someone to spend the night with. And why not? Give to destiny an opportunity to bring a man who do not leave the bed the next morning.

She was sitting on at the bar for a while now watching a lonely man at a table, that peculiar detail to look at his mobile every minute, let her not doubt he also had been stood up. And so, after five minutes the man left the table to take place beside her in the bar club.

There was something about him. Well what you could expect from one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the country.

When their eyes met she realized that he was smiling. In fact, he almost laughed. The sudden amusement softened a little nervous traits that inadvertently had seized her and made it more accessible.

Those piercing hazel eyes scanned her body slowly.

He knew she meant trouble from the moment he saw her, her long black hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore a beautiful and provocative black dress that wrapped her body perfectly. The plunging neckline showing the smooth curves of the top of her breasts. However, he could not help smiling to see that she also wore netting tights. He understood the nervousness and smiled to reassure her.

When she returned the smile was like magic as the sudden wind enveloped them and he knew he was lost, that his wish came true.

**Two hours later ...**

His forehead was covered with sweat. It seemed that he was in agony.

With a soft groan, he breathed into her mouth "Oh god ..."

His hips pushed down against her in a movement in which both groaned in pure pleasure and she pushed hers in response and felt bursts of pleasure at the friction of their bodies. Immediately, he corrected his position so that the next time he pushed his penis in her, it did pressure at the inlet of her pussy. She trembled with desire and lifted her hips. He took the clear signal that she gave and his thrusts became further accelerated.

He had sworn to respect his fiancée, she and her stupid chastity vote. In the moment she said 'yes' he did not see anyone but her, but it had been now eight months and this stranger was a clear invitation to sin.

She cried when she reached her orgasm, he lost the control and moaned lengthy while he ejaculated sending liquid warmth in her.

She was sex personified. Only a beautiful stranger in the bar, it seemed a good idea at the time.

Now, a year after all those love promises, he had to laugh at the perversity of fate.

He looked into the eyes of the woman who he had sworn to love and protect.

She was standing at the bedroom door, her face an abyss of emotions.

"Lo ..." he seemed unable to finish the word by the lack of air in his lungs due to the rush of lust a while ago "Lois"

Lois's lips moved, but no sound came out of them. She just turned out of the room in a hurry.

When he could get his pants on and go to the dim light of the great hall a man appeared from the shadows and blocked his path.

"Master Wayne..."

"Where is she Alfred ..."?

"She's gone ..." he whispered and extending his hand to the young man, "she ... she threw it down"

Taking what was in his hand Bruce Wayne realized the enormity of his error he had broken the heart of the woman he loved. The thin piece of metal in his hands he said it. He has lost Lois Lane.

**Metropolis**

Clark's breathing became more rapid and slightly choppy, desire seized him, clinging to the waist of his now fiancée and rolling her so that she was pinned under him and he began kissing her urgently, again exploring all corners of her mouth, this time more violently and with his hands covering every curve of her body that he could, feeling her warm skin above the thin fabric of her dress.

"Cla ... Clark" she could hardly find her voice between his kisses "Stop, please ... to ... you hurt me"

"A little more ... Lana" he said rasped as he threw his hands under her dress to caress her thighs.

"No, not stop" she said upset and she pushed him off of her.

"What?" he asked her sitting on his knees before her.

"You were hurting me Clark" she said fearfully.

"Lana as soon as I touch you ... God ... until when Lana" he said frustrated brushing a hand through his black hair, and she hang her head because she could not face him like always as she felt when she was with him.

"So, I should let you crush me" she replied.

"I never do that" he comes over and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to feel the sincerity of his face "I love you, Lana but is ..."

"Clark being who you are ..." she interrupted, "I have fears ... I love you but I'm afraid"

At that moment he cursed the day he decided to reveal his secret, he cursed himself for being what he was. A monster in front of the eyes of the woman he love.

"I should go," he said, rising quickly without seeing to her face , his eyes were burning in pain.

"Clark!" she said taking his arm

"Let me go ... Lana"

He could not remember how many times he had been with her in this situation, nor the number of times he had cursed for trying. Because it always ended the same way, rejected.

Lana was Clark's weakness, the way to how to keep him tied and the persuasion to stop looking for who he really was. So Lionel did not miss the opportunity to buy her soul and her body for his son.

That was the deal between them, keep him under control and Lionel put the world at her feet.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said incredulously of his own words and there with a sad smile on his face to look at her. She noticed the hurt in his voice. But it was always like that, he always returns to her. There was no one else for him. So she never had to say more.

"See you then" she said and dropped his arm .

Clark marched once again to the vast solitude of the night.

And as the lonely hurt soul disappears in the darkness the owner of the luxurious Porsche opens it's door to leave it, like a snake crawling in the dark toward his prey and get to the door of the so seductive fruit. Press the bell button and instantly the little brunette goes to his call.

"I thought you had your own key"

"I lost it" He said smiling. He knew exactly what was going through her mind: just what was going through his.

"What will I do with you...Lex Luthor?"

"Just do not throw me into the street like my stupid brother" he said with a pout.

She pounced on him and could not help but to kiss him in response.

"Never ..." she gasped when she found his belt buckle.

"You did it this time"?

"Not yet, I managed to keep him away ..."

"My brother is still a virgin"

"His virtue is still intact ... he is so afraid of hurting me," she smiles biting her bottom lip.

"He would destroy you if he knew that you are fooling him" says seeing her impatience to free him from his pants.

"Well to me ... He loves me but what about you"?

"He's a Luthor ... there is only one thing to do"

"Kill you"

"No, something worse ..." he embraced her tight against him "to kill a man you should end his soul first"

"You do not have a soul Lex"

"That's an advantage"

"I can't stand him, I don't know how long I can do this" he bends his head to kiss her neck as she tries desperately to undo his belt.

"It won't be long... I promise"

"What about what I told you this morning..." He removed his hands from her and she realized his disgust .

"I told you, Lana it interferes in our plans"

"Lex ... I'm having a child, your child"

He gets upset and shows imposing in his words.

"If my father finds out what we have done"

"But Lex ..."

He approaches she takes her hands in his "Lana, we know this child will ruin our plans"

Lex holds her chin to make her suddenly see his face, she could feel the difference of his cruel touch from the delicate hand a moment ago, his cold gaze compared to the warm from his brother, but her heart belonged to him, her body, her soul.

"Your doctor's appointment is arranged for tomorrow"

Lana nodded afflicted, she was about to take a life, a life that has barely begun . She felt fear enveloped her soul , her doomed soul by her cursed love.

**Hours later ...**

Nightmares... Clark knew a lot about nightmares. He knows all about them, they tormented him for so long.

A dream, always the same, a identical tracing of the previous night.. Screams of pain, tears, and blood on his hands. The trembling voice of his father saying that everything will be ok. Images of terror that are stronger than the dreams and invade like swarms of locusts consuming his soul every night, returning tonight and he was afraid that it would be forever.

He managed to forget that day. Or at least he thought he could.

Until tonight that it took him from his bed letting him look out of the window, watching the distant stars hungry for answers.

Sometimes it was impossible to breathe at the thought, clenching his fists he saw them. It was hard to be different and see that he had to wear that ring with the blue rock all the time to be like everyone else, to be human.

He never felt superior he never believes any of the words of his father, a privileged being. No, not when there was so much loneliness in his life.

"Problems with Lana?" Lionel asks as he enters the room.

"I think ... I am the problem, father" Clark responds without to look at his father who walked to him "the monster that I am"

"What are you talking about?" His father said approaching him.

"Do not act as if you don't know father"

"Well Clark what do you want me to say ..."

"I need to find answers..." as he turned on to sees his father's face and Lionel saw a determination in Clark's eyes that he had never seen before.

"Let me go alone ... for the first time ... only this time"

"Oh Clark"

He had to do it. He had to leave before his own darkness consumed him.

"Father in my head, there are hundreds of images that do not let me sleep, don't let me dream ... How can I be the man you want if I can not even dream about becoming him ..."

"What do you mean?"

" I need to know who really I am"

"No" Lionel shakes his head in protest.

"Just give me time ..."

"Sorry Clark ... look for your answers from here" Lionel said those were his last words as he was about to leave the room.

Lionel holds the doorknob tightly and stops for a moment to hear the troubled breath of Clark.

"I will fix the things with Lana for you" he said and left the bedroom.

But it is universally known that the ban sparks interest and desires.

"Go in search of lost stars in heaven when you can not fly is impossible... Father" His words flew in a whisper that the wind took away.

**A week later ...**

Walking, walking the last few years on the street had not been easy, carrying on him a dynasty, the youngest of the heirs of one of the most powerful families in the country, a curse that not only attracted paparazzi's on his way, but also throwing him into the cold world of high society, where smiles are cold and true friends did not exist.

But today the walk freely in this small town. Made him a free man and made him forget how stupid he thought was his friend's idea .

"You can hear me ... Clark" said his friend from the other end of the phone line. Although Clark knew he would repent to say it, he had to admit.

"Well Oliver I'll have to swallow my words" Clark said and began to walk calmly and that he owned the owner of the voice on the phone.

"What do you mean buddy"

"Your idea of the glasses works" he said seeing the entire team of cheerleaders dressed in yellow and red ignoring him, completely ignoring him "It's stupid but it works"

He wore thick black frame glasses and had left aside the fabric of silk and linen trousers for the warm flannel and jeans and carrying only a backpack his back. He was a clear image of a nerd. The only thing that reminded him who he was was the ring on his finger a gift from his father.

"I told you Clark ..." said his friend and Clark could see the proud smile of his friend "I'm never wrong"

"I think I talked more than usual...you and your damn self"

"So, how long are you planning to be there?" asked Oliver.

"I do not know" he answered sighing and looking around the small town but he knew that there was too much to go.

"Clark, we can go with you" said the voice of a young woman "you are not alone"

She had been there all the time listening on the phone and when Clark told her he had to leave and needed her help to let him disappear from the radar, she was not quite agree but as always she tried to protect him she had supported him in his decisions too.

"I appreciate it Tess but I have to do this for my own"

And she knew he was right, he was not anymore that fragile boy she met when she came to the Luthor mansion, she could not protect him or hide him under her bed now, there are no more stories to tell, she could not deny the truth her little brother had become in a man.

"I know, I know ... just be careful ok"

"I'll be fine" he said to his sister "You better go home before father finds out that you are spending a lot of time in Oliver's bed ..."

"I love you Clark ..." she says immediately passing the phone to Oliver.

"Well Clark and how is the cattle there ..."

Clark shakes his head and goes across the street and knew that civilization has reached that town when he saw the cafe across the street.

"Oliver Smallville may could be a farming town but believe me you do not see cows in the street ..." he said when he was crossing the street, without seeing at both sides and then he felt how is body is beaten, the cold structure stops instantly but his body goes flying a few feet forward. Rarely he has felt the pain like now and he knows he must take off his ring but the pain keeps him from moving.

She stopped the truck immediately "no, not this time" she said as she stared at the bulge in front "no that is not a dog, Lois " she said to herself.

Despite that she was furious with herself, her mind was racing in alternative plans. He went through, no, she did not see it, but the truth was she had been in hurry. She left the red truck and ignoring people approaching towards the body in front she went to his side.

"Are you okay ..." she asked him kneeling at his side "Please tell me I didn't kill you ..." it was too painful for him to speak and the only answer he could give her was a cry of pain.

"Ok that is good I guess ..." she said afraid to touch him.

When he finally looked up, Clark saw her amber eyes flecked with gold. For a brief moment, her eyes looked directly into his own and left their mark: Clark's heart seemed to stop. Suddenly he blinked in disbelief. He was seeing an angel.

Lois saw his eyes behind those glasses. And she was caught in the deep dark blue eyes, a color as fascinating as the luminous perfection of his complexion, she had to admit it, she had a soft spot for nerds.

**To Be Continued**

So what do you think?

English is not my first language, sorry for all mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fire against Fire  
><strong>

Even in pain he could see her. Clark had never seen anything more beautiful.

He looked at her distressed face, his eyes shone about to overflow with tears and she saw his resistance to them.

That face, Clark can barely hear her, but her face in panic inspiring innocence, her hazel eyes framed by thick and elongated eyelashes. That chocolate color in her long and wavy hair. She was beautiful.

"Is he okay?" asks one of the voices behind her but both ignored it.

The perfect words never crossed her mind, blue fire, that fire that melts. A stranger, a man.

An accident, an open door to the possibilities and his heart beating no in pain, rushed for the golden fire of those eyes. A stranger, a woman.

Golden and blue fire, face to face. Fire against fire.

"Lois ... what did you do?" The magic moment was gone when that voice was unmistakable, Lucy. How could she forget that she came with her in the truck?

"It hurts…in my side ..." he said in pain.

"Are you stupid?" she said without thinking. And indeed for him, the spell faded away at the time that her beautiful mouth was opened.

"And you … you used to driving drive like mad ... arghhh" just talking hurt him.

"Boys don't cross the street like cows ... they tend to see both sides, stupid boy"

All, around them just murmured, Lois Lane the older of the Kent's adopted daughters. So adorable, so beautiful, until she opened her mouth and she could not deny their roots, an army brat.

"Lois!" Lucy trying to rebuke her "you almost kill him and now you are arguing with him" she said kneeling beside him facing her sister.

"Ok" she said without seeing her sister and watching over his body. How it is that she could not see him? "You can move ... I have to take you to hospital"

"It is better for him that you call at an ambulance..." said one of the men behind "the boy looks pretty bad ..."

"NO!" Clark answered immediately knowing what could happen if some doctor puts the hands on him "No, I can... I can move" he said doing the hard attempt to get up "arrrrghh"

"Are you sure?" Lois asks worried for him and Clark nods "We have to move you from here …Okay" she said looking at him and he makes a grimace in agreement.

"Come here kid" said an older man helping him to get up for an arm as Lois takes him from the other.

When Clark was in the truck Lois turned to see the man next to him.

"Thanks Ben ..."

"See that the boy will be ok ..." she nodded "And ... give my regards to your father"

"I'll do it ... Ben"

**Thirty three Minutes and 45 seconds later... **

There was a great silence in the trajectory to the hospital , with the exception of the wailing of pain from Clark.

Lucy had gone she had school and Lois had convinced her that she could take control of the situation and that it was not necessary for her to stay. Today was supposed that she should have let her sister in school and then go to pick up his father from the hospital

But now, she and this stranger in that bed were there, both alone in a room, waiting for a doctor and in time that they had been there Clark had not stopped to trying to take off his ring , moving in wailing and complaining in front of her.

"¿Can you stop moving and complain less?" she and sees the clock in the wall and then to her cellphone "45 minutes …And is there not doctor yet"

"Can you go back in time and look out ahhrg ...?" he responds and she gets up from her seat to go at his side in bed.

"Look, I Already made out my action of Good Samaritan, but I cannot be responsible for you" she said reaching and takes hold his hand in which he is wearing his ring.

"Why are we here?" he said when she finally manages to get off the ring from his finger "I said...I was fine..." he said releasing a sigh while his pain disappeared.

"For a doctor to examine you"

"I'm fine ..."

"Fine? ..."

"Yesss" Clark affirms and can feel as his body begins to heal the rib broken to its side is united again.

"What's your name?"

"Ehhh…" Oh no, he couldn't break away from the charm even when his glasses were broken, he would not take them off and he would not give up his freedom.

"Oh no… you have amnesia ... " She asks and fixed her eyes on his, scared, worried and Clark had fun with that facial expression " Ok… looks I can keep on knowing that I have broken the ribs to one and four eyes…but"

But when Clark was about to answer the doctor comes into the room "Ok young lady, you can let your boyfriend or you want to help me to undress him"

"He is all yours" She said smiling and seeing at Clark "take care of him" and she turns around to get out of the room.

"I'll be fine ... _bab_e" Clark said emphasizing the last word and smile at the sight of Lois stopping and turn to him with a furious glare.

"I will come later to see how you are, sweetheart ..." she replies.

"See you then ... honey" he said smiling at her.

Lois leaves slamming the door and Clark cannot help but laugh.

"Ok boy I need you to take off your clothes"

But Clark was still watching the door... "She is ..." he with a sigh.

"Yes, she is Lois ..." the doctor "But, if Jonathan Kent sees you seeing his daughter in this manner ... he not leave nothing of you"

"Jonathan Kent?" Clark asks.

The name came to him as a ghost from the past as cries of that man in his dreams.

_"You must return him to where he belongs" said the voice of a man from the living room._

_"He belongs to me, I am his father" said the unmistakable voice of his father._

_"I'll take him to the Kent's"_

He was a little boy then but there are things in his head that never left his memory and never will.

_"Go... before… it's too…too late" he said as the knot of blood in his throat grows "go…with Jonathan" said the man in what was his last breath._

And he knew that the devils of his past just began to arrive.

"Well, kid ... I am waiting" the doctor said and it was what remembered Clark that he had to go out from there as soon as possible.

"… and guess how he comes to be killed. But Jim didn't want to." the man said as he straightened his glasses to continue reading

"He said it would fetch bad luck, and besides, he said, he might come back to haunt us…" the voice continuous from the door frame and Jonathan looked up to see the young lady in front of him "Huck Finn ... For God's sake dad again"

"It's my favorite ..."

"You used to read it for us all the time" she approached his bed.

"And you used to enjoy it..."

"You made it fun ..." she smiled broadly.

"Well I had a great spectator ..."

She will never forget that listen to Mr. Kent tell Huck Finn the first days of her life in the Kent's home was magical to her.

"Ready to go home" she asked eagerly.

"I'm dying for it..." he said as he settle a little higher in bed "and your mother ... I thought she would come"

"Mom had things to fix in the Talon and Lucy wanted to stay, but I sent her to school..." she said as she sits beside him in bed.

"Dad, you're going to get out of here ..." she said and Jonathan see that look of her claiming all she loves "I need you ... and you have no right to leave my life"

"Lois ..."

"I know what you're going to say ..." and saw the man sitting in front of her and all she wanted to tell him was that she has lived a hell again "But I want you to remember that you suffered a heart attack ...Dad and the fact that you get out of here…"

Jonathan took her hand in his "Lois ... your old will live to read Huck Finn to my grandchildren"

She smiled wondering if that day would come, it was rare to imagine her as a mother but it was so easy to see her father as grandfather, grandfather of her children "I remind you that the road was not easy with this army brat ..."

"I know ... but I like challenges"

"Dad ... " and approached to embrace him as desperate as if he were to disappear "I thought I'd lost you"

"My little girl ..."he said and closed his eyes as his hand stroked her hair, she only dropped her walls before him and he knew that he took the place that her father had left.

He remembered her frightened face, her golden eyes stained with pain, her small hands clutching the lifeless body of her father, that friend, who promised to restore what he and his wife both wanted, that little dark hair and aquamarine eyes. Their son.

And after his death, he gave two daughters. When Lois and Lucy had been left alone, Gabriel Sullivan was their only relative and had Chloe, but as a single parent it was hard to care of three kids. Jonathan reached an agreement with their uncle, so it was easy to get custody of both girls, as guardians of them Kents had formed a family.

"I can't lose you"

"And you won't ..." he sighed "I had a fall but ..." he said parting from her to see her at her eyes "your dad is an oak ... ok"

She nodded, "My man of steel" she said as he wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Your man of steel" he repeated.

Jonathan couldn't help smiling as she did, it was so easy before him was so strong for her. He really was her hero.

"What we waiting for to go home?" she asked taking her composure in front of him and smiles.

"Only the doctor" he responds.

"Doctor, you know how much we were waiting for ..." Oh no Lois, stop there, shut up. With Shelby it was easy, thanks to that you have a dog but a guy ... No, no this time dad and mom does not want to keep a guy at home.

"Lois?" he called her and she shakes her head to wipe off those thoughts.

No Lois, you can't broaden your smile and eyes, no ... Do not bite your lip, and looks at Dad's eyes "you know all this week ... coming and going has been too much for...for a week in the hospital to me"

"Well we'll spend time together until you return to Gotham with your fiancé"

Ok here we go, from my dog to the pretty stupid four eyes that you run over and from there to the fool that cheated you, the night you told that your father had a heart attack.

She refused to touch the subject with him. Not now, not when she thought he was so vulnerable to relapse. So since she arrived she lied to him saying that everything was fine between her and Bruce. And every time his father brought it up she had to pretend.

"I think I'll stay here for a while, Bruce understands very well that now my place is here ..."

**Two hours later ...  
><strong>

She had waited two hours and the damn doctor did not give signs to show up. So once she has made a decision, if the doctor did not deign to come she will bring him herself. But after 37 minutes wandering around the hospital and a unsuccessfully search decided to return to the room.

She hated hospitals, oh God! She really hated them.

So when the exit was in front of her and she did not hesitate to go out and get some fresh air. And there was that blue sky, the fresh air, so in contrast to Gotham. Here was her family, her life, here was her home ... How she could change all this by an illusion that lasted so little.

There was an opportunity in her first year in the university, and she did not hesitate to take it even when leave this place hurt, but she wanted to be the best journalist, and that place was out of Kansas away from the Luthors.

When she arrived to Gotham she met her prince, the benefactor of the scholarship. And before she realized it, she had fallen in love with him, Bruce was two years older and was master of an empire, owner of the newspaper where she started, it took him a year win her father's trust. And two years later, it took him only one night to break her heart.

Lois shook her head to take out those pictures of her mind. God, the Nicorette had no effect in days, so she reached into her bag and reaching that pack of cigarettes that had been with her for over a month but when she was about to take one "Okay, if you smoke this, you are going to spend the rest of the day hating yourself."

She turned to go inside while she was trying to put the cigarettes back in her bag but she only felt the blow of the door in her face...then everything went black. Before her body hit the ground a pair of strong arms opened to hold her carefully.

"This is not your day ..." Clark said when he saw the unconscious girl in his arms.

Minutes later she woke up, a pain in her head, her forehead hurts and raised a hand to touch it and she startle in pain.

"Hey look who woke up ..." she heard the voice of her father "I told Clark my girl is of steel... "

With blurred vision she saw the guy near the foot of the bed.

"Clark ...?" she repeats.

"Clark found you honey"

"Clark Parker" the young man extending his hand to her.

"Found?" she repeated ignoring his gesture and rubbing her forehead.

"You fainted for a blow in your head... he found you and brought you here, I think you should not taking a rest in the emergency exit" her father took her shoulder.

"He found me ..."

Lois sits up in bed and saw her father wearing his flannel shirt and jeans.

"What happened?"

"The doctor came to tell that I can go home ... minutes after you left" her father said and she watch the guy smiling in front of her.

"I see..." she said and smiles raising an eyebrow.

Clark just nods and looks sideways at her father who is appalled.

"Did you know that the poor boy had an accident morning..."

"Oh ... Mr. Kent, I do not think Lois was interested to know that" he said smiling at her maliciously.

"Clark ... a crazy woman cannot be free out there, and not pay for her carelessness" Jonathan saw at his watch and Clark sees and smiles triumphantly at Lois.

"Mr. Kent" speaks the nurse from the door and immediately he turns "there are some documents that were needed to sign" she ends.

"I'm going back in a moment," he answers and sees Lois "Lois, you are right ... the doctor said it was only a fainting by the blow there is bruising in your forehead, but there is nothing to worry about, when I return we can go home …ok"

She smiled and saw Clark behind his father.

"Ok ..." she said as she settled for sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Clark ... I come back in a minute"

He just nods and Mr. Kent leaves the room, and when the door is closed.

"Seriously ... he is your father?" Clark asks pointing to the door in amazement.

"It's not supposed that you have to be in bed unable to move ..."

"Well I think there are good doctors in this place or a bad killer"

"It was an accident ..."

"An accident, a carelessness from you that could cost life to me"

"Think what you want ..." she said and sees him from head to toe. How it was possible that a few hours ago he was wallowing in pain and now was there before her "What are you doing here...You're right?" she asks.

"Do not tell me you care for me now" She does not respond with words only seen with eyes partly closed, "I feel better, it was only a blow…Babe, when I saw that you don't come back…"

"Look ...my father is not in good health ... any annoyance"

"Ok ... Sr. Kent seems a good man, I do not intend to tell him more about our accident ... but, for what I have talked with him, I think he hates this as much as I do" He said while he sticks his hand in his pocket and draw out a cigarettes box and throws it to her lap.

"Please do not tell my father this ..."

"I don't know ...first, you run me over ... and after that you run away"

"I did not run away, I just..." she said and saw his eyes with defied, but she never falls into blackmailing and there would never be a first time "tell him ... I have run over animals before"

When she saw him come closer, she moved back, but then she took the courage to face up to him. He looked at her eyes and saw her nervousness and smiled mischievously.

"But no one has told your father that you smoke..."

"Oh not you will not dare"

"Tell me lung cancer ... what will you do" Clark bringing closer his face to hers so close than one can breathe the other's breath and he saw her pressing her lips. Maybe he was not Lex, no Lionel but he knew how to intimidate a woman. Raising an eyebrow seeing as she narrows her eyes and he knew that the fight has just begun.

"Look at me ... stupid…You cannot play with me"

"I think that I should tell you something" Clark whispered as he slowly, maybe with fear, he began to come closer tentative toward her lips…Toward that entire world of sensations not yet tried, still desired with fervor by his heart now on fire "You are in trouble... Lady. I'm very sorry, your father invited me dinner tonight"

"If you dare, you will be my dinner" She said taking him from the collar seeing to his eyes, and there the golden fire and the ocean blue were again face to face.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p>So, How bad I did?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Terrain**

Lois felt a pain in the stomach, a pain for anger, it appeared that this stranger was determined to cross on her path, and not only that now he wanted to go to the only place she treasured more than anything in the world, the only place where she was safe, her home.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

And Lois felt that that question was coming even closer to her, although he had not moved from where her hands held him. A glint of discomfort appeared in her eyes as she watched Clark's mouth. Lois licked her lips nervously and swallowed hard, aware of the beating of her heart.

"I'm not afraid" said Lois trying to focus on the arrogant guy in front of her, trying to look him directly in his eyes, but her sight was diverted to those lips that were becoming increasingly longing.

It was an extraordinary willpower proof held him so close and unable to get him closer, and with superhuman strength succeeded in this, her lips betrayed her longing, wanted to feel those thick lips on her.

"There is some truth in your words" he replied softly, "But your eyes say another thing ..."

Lois could feel his breath so close, and a great desire to grow more and more. Almost impossible to bear.

"And what do you see ?"

"Exactly what I think you see on mine," answered defiantly.

"I will not tell you ..." she attacks the same way.

But give the answer of this game would end it long before it started, and to Clark this game was a sweet temptation that he would not let it go.

"You have something that I want ..."

"Ahhh! I see it ... " she says watching his eyes and then his mouth so inviting, like the hunter that tastes its prey before devouring "A nerdy boys with high expectations ... "

If only she knew, he thought. But he loved this game and had to keep up appearances. Not before giving the final touch.

"No!, Miss high self-esteem" he whispers with his mouth dangerously close to hers "I do not mean...you, I want my backpack I left it in your truck" and with that arrogance, with that way of playing the hunter made her hate him, but incredibly desired him too . And when Lois thought she would surrender to those desires, he turned away abruptly. And immediately her father entered.

"Ok.. kids, time to go home," says Jonathan and sees the young take fresh air nervously, hesitating to look right to his face.

Lois stood up and took a deep breath trying to put aside her nervousness.

For last time Clark looked to the eyes of his beatiful enemy, only to find challenge in them. _This will be a long night._

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Know your enemy**

"Come in Clark" says Jonathan when he turn on the lights. To be greeted with something unexpected.

"SURPRISE! ..." They shout in unison, the three missing members of his family.

"Daddy" ran a small blond hair kid to his father's arms.

"My boy" Jonathan said with a smile taking the five years boy in his arms.

A beautiful boy, a blessing that came when they least expected, a boy that was the same image of his father but his mother's eyes. But despite the joy that his son had brough them, never forgot the little dark haired boy that they had lost.

The little boy wrapped his father in his arms and placed her head on his shoulder and felt the arms of his father became the safest place in the world. The little boy looked up to see the tall man behind her sister.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Oh, Jonny" Jonathan called turning around to see Clark in front while his son turned in his arms to see at the visitor "He's a friend ..."

"Hi, my name is Clark" Clark came closer to the boy and extend his hand.

"Jonathan Kent" he replie holding his big hand and shook it friendly.

"Nice to meet Mr Kent" Clark says a sincere smiling to the boy.

"Call me Jonny ... my dad is Mr Kent here"

"Jonny, Clark helped Lois this afternoon"

"What she did now?" Jonny asks lookint at Lois "Is she in trouble ... again?" and she saw by his gestures that he was in a dangerous mood. If there was something that his brother had learned well from her was to study the gestures of others. So, Lois quickly changed her look of dismay. She opened her mouth to answer, but the words that were heard were not hers.

"It was nothing ... I only help with an accident that she had" said Clark.

Jonny descended from his father arms and ran to his sister "Lois ...are you okay?" His words expressed the concern that overwhelmed him, Lois bent down to be at its height.

"I'm fine, I have a blow in my head ... but it's nothing" she assure him.

"Are you sure?" asked the little incredulously.

"I'm sure" she says smiling.

"I'm glad you're home," says Martha approaching and kissing the cheek of her husband.

"I also honey..." Jonathan answers and sees at Clark "Clark this is my wife"

"Nice to meet you Clark"  
>"The pleasure is mine Mrs Kent"<p>

"Please call me Martha"

When Lucy sees the guest of his father was the guy that his sister ran over that morning, glances at Lois who was aware of her puzzled look and with a face that tells her that she was stuck in a problem.

"Lucy come with me, help me set the table" asks Lois as she approach her and taking her by her arm to take her out from the scene before their father can introduce her with the guest.

"What's he doing here?" Asks Lucy once away from their parents "Lois is the guy who you almost killed this morning"

"I think there was nothing to worry ... he's ok"  
>"But, Lois ... He was screaming and writhing in pain"<p>

"I know, but for what I see this guy is walking as if nothing had happened"

"Well it's a relief ... Lois"

The two turned to see him from the dining room and when both girls are captured by Clark's glance immediately turn apart their eyes from the dark haired. Clark just simply smiled and continues the conversation with their parents.

"Lucy ... please I don't want Dad to find out ... I don't want him to pass a hard time" she asks sincerely.

"Ok ... but who assures us that he won't open his mouth"

Lois tries to speak but the whirlwind of emotions that had been only a few moments with him made her hesitate for a minute to give an answer to her sister, because she knew it that more questions come after "He assured it to me" she finally responded.

Lucy sees her incredulous "Well, since when you trust in strangers" but Lois does not answer, just sees at Clark on the other side talking "Lois" Lucy called her again.

"I do not, but I have no choice ... for now" Lois answers without taking her eyes from the broken glasses boy.

"Did you run over to Clark ?" Lois and Lucy turn around to see the little blond boy surprised to see them.

"Jonny ..." Lucy responds desperate "No ..."

"But I heard that you told Lois that she had run over him this morning and she did not want Dad to know it"

"Jonny ..." Lois called but then...

"Well girls put another place in the table for our guest..." says Martha approaching.

"I will Mom," answered Lucy making a face to Lois to taker her brother out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

After a verbal marathon with her brother ... because not telling the truth is not lying, and that only adults will be allowed to hide certain things to not to hurt those who they love, but listening to her words they become in a potential storm that lashed her head. How could she tell her five years brother to hide the truth came as a possibility to protect who they loved. She recanted her speech, and then came back with it... then she saw those blue eyes confused.

Eventually to make this marathon come to an end Jonny only accept the truce from his sister to not say anything and wait for her to tell his father.

A table was added with a place for the guest right in front where Lois always took her place. And after a while, everything seemed to end well.

"This, this exquisite Mrs. Kent!" Says Clark to enjoy the piece of meat "and baked potatoes ... the sauce ... everything, oh my god"

"Enjoy ir Clark. My wife is the best cook you will find in Smallville" says Jonathan sadly watching his plate of salad.

"Honey, it's your right ..." Martha said putting a hand on her husband's.

"Thanks Clark" answered Martha.

"Clark is going to stay, as Shelby" asks Jonny to his parents.

Lois closed her eyes waiting for the scourge of the storm. The game was over and it was not a stranger who fired the shot, no ... it was his brother.

"Shelby?" Clark questioned curious .

"Yes, our dog" says the little boy excited seeing at him "Lois ran over him with my dad's car too"

And Lois just lowers her head to avoid the gaze of her parents.

"Jonny ... Clark is not a pet" answered Martha.

"Yes, Jonny ... Clark is not a pet" repeated Jonathan realizing the truth that Lois's face could not hide.

"Dad ... I... I'm" Lois tries to speak but her voice seems to fail this time.

Clark looks at the girl of incredible ferocity disappears, leaving only a child frightened by the glare of his father.

"Mr. Kent" Clark tries to explain.

"Lois" Jonathan called her to see her at her eyes ignoring the involvement of Clark's "Can you explain what your brother just said ..."

"I was the crazy woman that... that crashed Clark this morning," Lois admits seeing at Clark's eyes and then confronts his father.

"And you thought you could hide it" says Jonathan furious.

"Mr. Kent, nothing happens... I'm ok."

"Dad, Clark is right, also this is my fault I was late for school ... I asked Lois to hurry"

"No Lucy, do not support your sister in this"

"Mr. Kent, I passed the street carelessly" Clark intervenes, but Jonathan didn't take his eyes away from Lois.

"No Clark ... Do not try to defend her, my daughter. Lois knows that in this house nobody lies"

"Mister Kent , I don't think your daughter has lied to protect herself, what I saw was a daughter terrified that her incident had an impact on her father... to cause an upset to put his health at risk ... and believe me... I would have done the same ..." He said sincerely with humility when his eyes met those hazels of the woman before him.

Lois honestly never thought that the arrogant guy of a few hours ago, will became her advocate, she wanted to thank him for it, but at the same time she knew that if she opened that door she would be vulnerable to an enemy.

Jonathan finally saw him, puffing he look at the table.

"Honey, I think Clark is right, if Lois didn't tell you is because she she did not want you to go through this" Martha intervenes.

"Dad, Lois says that the truth sometimes can hurt someone you love ... and you have to wait the time when that person is so strong to say it ... So that truth no hurts so much ..." Jonny said innocently.

"I was going to tell you, but not today ...you just leave the hospital I was so scared that a simple displeasure like this ...affect you ... and then Jonny comes and he heard at Lucy and me...and I asked him to say nothing"

"That's truth Dad ... she said that she was going to tell you ..." say the blonde boy looking at his father "But she has to wait"

"I am stronger than you think ..." He says seeing his daughter again, this time with more sympathy than anger.

"I do not like to play with the possibilities ..." Lois answered

"I know ..." replies Jonathan "I'm sorry you witnessed this Clark ... and really hope you're well" says seeing at his guest.

"Sir, you have nothing to regret ... And I'm perfectly fine I promise"

"Dad ... I can have a little more" Jonny questions watching the still warm dinner in front.

"What you say Clark, want some more?"

"I expected you to say that the Mr Kent"

They continued with dinner as if nothing had happened, Lois was limited only to answer questions from Jonny at her side as she watched at Lucy in a entertaining conversation with Clark.

And once in a while dodging the gaze of the dark haired man. But she knew well that her sister loves be the center of attention and that never had mattered to her, not until today. When she for the first time she felt a strange feeling of jealousy that was Lucy who was talking so confidently with the guy who had become in her headache all day.

"And tell us Clark what brings you to Smallville?" Asks Martha when she saw at Lois and Clark looked at each other briefly .

"Work ..." he answered

"Work?"

"I'm going to work in the Luthor Mansion" Clark answered the question he had been waiting and he knew it would be one of the items on the dinner, well at least he was not lying at all, but the silence interrupted the exchange of words for a moment.

"In the mansion?... there are no people there long ago ... " says Jonathan trying to break the tension that had flooded the table.

"Yes ... Tess ...Miss Tess ... sent me to inspect it ... you know the conditions which it is and take care of some renovations" Clark knew he could do better, but by the reaction of Jonathan he knew he was not so bad on it.

"Oh ... I thought there were people taking care of the place" interrupted Martha.

"Well... yes but Luthors like to have confidence people in their business" he answered he knowing that it was something true.

"How reliable are you to them... Clark?" He hears the voice of Lois for the first time addressing him since he came to her house. He saw her looking at him with a different fire in her eyes, one very different from that he has seen in the hospital and on the way home, almost with contempt.

"Well ..." Clark doubt for a moment before her eyes and he lost the opportunity to formulate a response.

"You know," she interrupted him "They are like hyenas ...just wait until you give your back ... to stick their teeth in you"

"Mom," says Lucy hoping for Martha to stop her.

"Lois" says Martha trying to have her attention.

"They are so treacherous that bite each other, come together to destroy ... Ohh!, But unlike of them the Luthors go shopping"

And for Clark it was easy to see clearly the excessive contempt that she has for his family.

"Hyenas like humans feel cold and hungry, Lois ... and yet they smile" Clark responds rhetorically trying to show a little humanity of his family, except for his father and brother.

"Blatantly make fun of all who can be trample" she answered rhetorically.

And he saw it, as clear like water. So this was Lois Lane the intrepid reporter that had begun a hunt to uncover the dirty tricks of his father, Tess had told to her, a tough woman, of an unbreakable morale and spirit of war. Well, those was not the exact the words of his sister. But he no found other way to describe the mad dog reporter who had brought so many headaches for his father.

"Well, I think they just try to survive as the reporters that are looking under rocks, in the bedrooms of expensive hotels and try to pull one another skeleton from their closet" said Clark knowing that there was no way to get to her, so he take the challenge that was put on the table.

"No...Luthor's do not leave nothing ... at home ..." she replies with hatred.

"Lois..." this time his father tried to stop her.

"They break it, they drag it... and throw it on the street...o... in a cornfield "she said clenching her teeth.

"LOIS! ...ENOUGH!" Shouted her father pounding the table.  
>Lois gets up, and looks at him in the eyes for last time as no one had done it before that Clark felt a chill go to his spine. And see her go from the dining room without a word.<p>

"Sorry Clark ... she's is not like this, she has had some difficult days "Martha answered.

"I think, I should go ..." he replied

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I was thinking renting a room ..."

"Be with us..." Lucy interrupts enthusiastic looking at her parents.

Jonathan looks at both Martha and Lucy.

"After all, Lois almost kill him" demand Lucy "Dad, it is our duty ..."

Martha sees Jonathan.

"Clark, Lucy is right, is the least we can do for you ..." Martha says sincerely.

"Really Mrs. Kent... Mr. Kent ... my intention was not to provoke her daughter and I do not want bother most of what I have done"

"No ... Clark , Lois has an explosive temper and she has to learn to control it ... and don't talk more about it, you stay in Jonny's room and he will sleep with us tonight ...

* * *

><p>The night brought no peace for her, when she slept was almost dawn.<p>

When morning came, Lois recoiled at the first rays of the sun and buried her head under the covers, wanting to sleep and sleep, making sleep a shield between her and the impending problems of her life.

But the sun, however, was insistent, and finally she stood up and faced the light around her. And as usual she had to rise before Lucy to steal the most precious thing every morning ... the bathroom.

But the guest that was sleeping in the room of the next door had the same idea , but unlike her he did not need the water to wake up, already his friend between his legs had been take care of that like every morning , making each morning a disaster which always ends in cold water or a porn movie and bursting into his own hands.

So sneaking down the hall, he entered the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower put his friend in its place. But after five minutes it didn't work, closing the water and watching at his friend down there refusing to obey his will, there was only one way to rid the problem. He lowered his hand and squeezed his cock he hesitated for a moment but Clark felt his hard and throbbing manhood in his hand and he began caress it, rubbing it deliciously that each time it made him more difficult to breathe.

He closed his eyes, and for the first time it was not Lana who came to his mind ... _NO_...was that wild beauty of yesterday. He imagine her in his arms kissing her, devouring her lips and trying to touch each corner of her mouth and her beautiful face with his lips. When she opened the door. It was not her intention, not ... Lois never imagined that she would meet with this... this morning. But he had not even noticed her presence. She looked at him from her beneath her half closed eyelids.

Her eyes swept his splendid body, it was superb. But instead of running away Lois stayed there watching, feeling great pleasure at seeing him how he was stroked his cock again and again flexing the muscles of his torso as he breathed. As hands take his long and thick member.

Suddenly his body convulsed and he bits his lip to stifle his shouted, his seed was spilled on his hand, leaving him momentarily exhausted.

When Clark opened his eyes he met the face that had filled his imagination, she was blushing,he could say almost terrified.

"Lois" he said hoarsely, trying to cover his erection with his hands "What are you do...doing here?"

Their eyes met and then Lois realized that this was the closest thing that she had ever made to a man, seeing his face flooded with pure pleasure. She almost smile at him... so stupid...instead of giving something she felt so intimate. She ran out of there, leaving Clark cursing himself for what he had done.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

><p>Haw bad I did?<br>I'm sorry for all mistakes my English is not the best


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The control has always meant everything to Lois. The control of her life, her emotions and obviously her heart. She had never failed in that, even to the sweetness of Bruce Wayne. But since this morning she seemed to have lost control over her body ... and her mind. That was not a vision for virgin eyes. She thought.

The sight before her, naked as a man could be.

That magnificent, heavy member, it measured their good eight inches, something like that, but it could also measure a little more, from the ground beneath his flat abdomen. Well, that were his big hands allow her to see.

It was thick and long and deliciously tempting. _Seriously Lois._

She breathed deeply, from the barn where she was hiding, the only perspective for her was the front of the house and when Clark came out. She could not take her eyes off him.

He was tall, dark and possessed the more beautiful eyes she had ever seen under those broken glasses. _Oh my God ... you lost your mind_

More than six feet tall with broad chest, flat abs, strong thighs and the most beautiful pair of legs she'd ever seen.

That was not a view that a young and beautiful journalist prude as she must have seen. His powerful hands holding his penis when his face was soaked in a painful pleasure. That vision gave her ideas. Ideas of how it would feel to meet with him, rubbing over him, kissing the soft skin. She shivered at the thought.

She watched as Clark took his mother's hand in thanks, and then leaned down to say something at her brother and Johnny grinned.

Then Clark and her father got into the truck and she watched until the car was just a point on the road.

She climbed the stairs to meet the shelter always welcomed her, bringing peace. But this time. The peace did not come. No her mind was still filled with the memory of the dark haired man that had declared her the war.

_Great ... _she closed her eyes.

It was wonderful, it felt so good. The vision of the morning. His long fingers caressed his cock from tip to base.

_Why suddenly it' so hot?...Where was a goddamn breeze when you neededn it? _

She felt the hot flesh between her thighs. The muscles of her vagina tightened, watered, her belly shrank when the sultry heat through her body like lightning. Her nipples hardened, ached. Her body became so sensitive that she could almost feel the breeze coming through the window caressing her bare arms._ For God Lois, he is a fool_

But he was a fool, a beautiful fool that had caught her interest.

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

The lights are lit steadily in the mansion as he made his way down the long corridor, Clark had decided to return to where his nightmare began. And slowly again he began to plunge into it with each step. The outside light burst behind thin curtains on the large windows.

It had been a long time since the last time he set foot in the mansion and always hope never to return. It was a big house and yet so little when it came to hiding, he recalled.

Everything was different this time. All was quiet. Peace reigned in the environment. And the peace remained in each of the corners.

"Where to start ..." Clark said, addressing the major booksellers.

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

"I have to call him" Tess said getting out of bed. Dressed only with Oliver's shirt.

"Again with that ..." Oliver said, shaking his head in denial "In case you have not noticed ... Clark is a man now, and you cannot protect him anymore"

"I'm sure" she nodded firmly "is a man ... a good man, but I cannot help being afraid that he could become in what my father wants ... In ... "

"Lex ..." Oliver say as he pulled a suit from the closet and then stared her eyes as she nodded "in this years, Tess" he said tossing the expensive and elegant suit to the floor to get in front of her and take her beautiful face in his hands "Since I met Clark, I've only seen in him stubbornness and great sense of guilt and kindness... but a he is a great man" he asserted staring at her with what his heart knew about his best friend.

"Oliver" she whispered when she saw his lips so close.

"I know you're afraid that Lionel can control him ... that Clark can be this ...How do you say ..."

"Traveler ..." she replied and he nodded.

"But Clark has the purest heart that I've ever seen ... how do you explain that he is in my favorite people list" he said, smiling, "and you at the top of it"

"This is serious Oliver ..."

"Sometimes I curse the day you found your father's journal ..."

"I just hope that Clark find the key if this realy exist... before my father do it"

"Seriously ... you really think that a woman is the key to your brother"

"Not any woman, according to the notes of Veritas is Clark's soulmate... the key to the traveler meets his destiny ... and definitely Lana is not her"

Oliver smiled and sighed at the words of Tess.

"What?"

"It's just... Why don't give Clark the opportunity to see what he is ... what you know"

"I need answers before releasing the bomb. I want him away from here for a while ... away from my father and Lex ... "

"Ok ... but you're not alone, Clark is not alone. You two have this humble millionaire at your feet "

She smiled at so modest statement.

"That's why I love you, but this would be more ... more ..." she try to finish but could not help the look down.

"What? ..." Asked the watching where she was looking at. The Warrior Queen rising before the heat of her body.

"It would be more formal if you will wear clothes ..."

"Last night you were complaining about excess clothing ... and now," he says with his lips dangerously close to her.

"Shut up Queen and let me show you ... who is the boss in bed"

"You're a damn witch Lutessa Lena Luthor"

"Ohh, Queen ... you should not taint those beautiful lips of yours with the name of this witch"

"Last night you bit me" he breathed in her ear.

"And I'll bite you again" she replied.

He groaned at the thought.

He lean his head and his lips took hers, his tongue licked and then pressed between her lips demandingly. She screamed in his kiss, rising on tiptoe looking for more, pressing against him, trying to sink into the heat emanating from his body.

He pulled his lips from hers, breathing hard and rough, as he tried to catch her body.

"Damn witch" His voice was animal, rough, hungry.

"Damn you Queen. Kiss me again "She pulled his hair, lowering his head again until his lips covered hers again, and a groan tore her throat as his tongue pushed between her lips.

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

**One week later...**

_"Please ..." she gasped "Please Clark. Take me now "_

_He rose above her moving between her thighs, separating them, as she watched his cock throb._

_"This might hurt" he said, breathing hard, "Damn, Lois, I never had a woman who burned my hands before"_

_She rolled her hips, tormented by the tip of his cock that was rubbing against her vagina._

_"It's okay" she whimpered, "Please ... I know you can handle it… we can"_

_When he sank into her, her breath left Lois's body while she bent, a strangled cry tore her throat by the forced separation of the sensitive muscles of her sex. Then the pain was replace by burning pleasure that consumed her, traveling through her as she writhed against his thick cock inside her._

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest threatening to leave it, sweat moistening her skin and feeling the moisture soaking her panties.

"Lois, you're awake?" Her mother called her from outside of her room knocking on the door, her voice barely penetrated the distance.

"Yes, Mom. I'm up " Lois shouted, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was Saturday, for God's sake. She had a right to sleep, a little more. But that was no a option anymore, no now that the beautiful fool has become the starring of her dreams.

She could imagine the look on her mother if she knew what was the reason she woke up and not exactly was helping to start the day at the Talon.

Resigned, Lois got up out of bed and headed for the shower ... a cold shower.

**to be continued**

[][][][][]\S/[][][][][]

* * *

><p>It has been a long time...<br>I've have to tell that I got a lot of inspiration from Lora Leigh's books...

Sorry for all mistakes...


End file.
